


Fortune Cookie Tales X

by BuffyRowan



Series: Fortune Cookie Tales [10]
Category: Alien (1979)
Genre: Fortune Cookies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyRowan/pseuds/BuffyRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it started with a fortune</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune Cookie Tales X

Dallas whimpered a little as Kane pressed deeper with his kiss. Kane's hand was massaging and pressing perfectly on his dick, and the spice on his lips and tongue from the kung pow chicken he'd eaten was making Dallas' lips and tongue tingle as they tangled. It felt so good it was almost too much. Dallas didn't think he'd gotten this hard this fast since he was fourteen and just learning about sex. When Kane pulled back from the kiss, it was only to murmur a filthy litany of exactly what he was going to do to Dallas.

Neither man paid attention to the slip of paper that fell when Dallas reached to bury one hand in Kane's hair while his other grabbed a handful of Kane's ass. It fell down and slid under the couch, the words of the fortune that had started this face down in a dust bunny: you will make a sudden rise in life.


End file.
